Dream Of The Future
by TyTyRichards
Summary: Response to Emeraldfireblade's challenge! An extremely vivid dream changes Harry's fourth year in a way that nobody would've expected, including Harry himself. HarryPotter/TraceyDavis, AU, confident Harry, Ron bashing, maybe Dumbledore bashing? Haven't completely decided the details yet.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm gonna try this challenge that was issued by Emeraldfireblade. I hope you guys like it. I'll still try to update Pessimist and everything, but Im just gonna try this challenge. If Emeraldfireblade doesn't like it, then I might just scrap this idea and go back to Pessimist, but thats not abandoned, so don't worry :)

Ugh, I had a better start, but then I accidentally deleted it like a dumbass and didn't have it saved. So I'm not too happy with it. LOTS OF ITALICS IN THIS CHAPTER. but thats expected. most of it is a dream, after all.

* * *

_Harry shivered and coughed into his hands as he listened to the hat talk in his head. Harry stayed completely silent, even when he was asked questions by the hat, much to its disappointment. Suddenly, the hat seemed to have made up his mind as he shouted, "Slytherin!" And Harry's shoulders dropped in relief, not that he was in Slytherin, but that he was accepted, and the possibility of him actually making and having friends. He hopped down from the stool, and walking calmly, even though he was exploding on the inside with nervousness and fear, completely missing the shocked and slightly irked look of the Potions Master, Serverus Snape. _

_Harry sat down at the clapping table of green, silently noticing how many of the students that he had sat next to had slowly scooted away, except for one girl, who sat there, staring down at her plate, until she glanced up and she slightly paled, seeing that she was alone with Harry. "H-Hi." She uttered, smiling softly at him and shaking her head slightly, trying to clear her head of all the foreign thoughts rushing through her head. _

_Harry smiled back, "Hi! I'm Harry Potter, in case you didn't hear." He said, trying to make a joke, and internally sighing with relief as she giggled and nodded, "I'm Tracey Davis." She said quietly, and extended her hand, a soft smile on her face._

_Harry took her hand and smiled, shaking it lightly, and nodding, "I like that name... Tracey." He said, tasting the word as he said it, causing Tracey to blush lightly. "Th-thanks." She said in the soft voice of hers. _

_Harry was quickly running out of things to say, when suddenly, a bunch of food appeared in front of him with a small 'pop', causing him to jump in surprise. "I take it that you've never heard of magic or this place?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over the food, "N-no... I was raised by non-magic people." _

_Tracey giggled again, "Then I guess I'll just have to show you!" She said confidently, knowing that she had just made a very good friend._

* * *

Harry woke with a start, momentarily panicking and looking around, trying to figure out where he was, until he figured out that he was on the Hogwarts Express, going to Hogwarts for his fourth year.

He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes and thinking about this strange, vivid dream with the mysterious Slytherin named Tracey. In all honestly, he did actually like the name Tracey, and he thought that she was still really pretty, despite being probably fake and in his head instead of out in the actual world.

The raven-haired boy stood up, and grabbed for his robes, and looked out the window, noticing that he was nowhere near the school, but had the brilliant idea of going and changing into his robes, and trying to fall back into the great mistress that was sleep. He slowly edged past the sleeping figures of his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were sleeping side by side with Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder, seemingly comfortable.

As Harry walked through the compartments, he yawned, looking through each compartment to see who's parents had allowed them to come back after last years Dememtor scare. He had also wondered how many people were terrified because he had been seen with Sirius Black, a mass murderer. Well, he was innocent, but except for Hermione, he was the only one who knew the truth about him and Peter Pettigrew. He was thrown out of his thoughts as he ran into a brown-haired girl, who was also seemingly lost in thought, and as he fell to the ground he looked up and saw none other than miss Tracey Davis! His jaw dropped slightly as he noticed that she looked exactly like she did from her dream, except a bit older.

She also looked mildly surprised, but Harry blamed that on the fact that he had just ran into her while he was daydreaming about a girl that he didn't even know existed.

"Merlin… I'm sorry!" She said quickly, her hands darting to her mouth in shock, but soon extending one hand to Harry to help him up. Harry forced himself out of his daze and took the girl's hand, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He said slowly, forcing his jaw to close and to offer a small smile at the girl. She giggled and shook her head, "No, I bumped into you. It's my fault." She said, that pretty smile on her face still. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring off into her soft blue eyes, "Um… Excuse me." She said, again forcing Harry out of his daze, and making him jump out of the way, "S-sorry!" He said, slowly, turning so there was more room for her to move on. She smiled again and nodded, slowly starting back down the hall, and back to her compartment.

Harry quickly changed back into his robes, and walked back to the compartment where the trio was currently residing in, and he fell into his seat, ignoring the couple in the corner of the compartment, who were still dead to the world asleep, while he laid back and tried to join them, but found his thoughts were plagued of the brown-haired girl.

Eventually, Harry was able to drop off and was thrown back into his dream again.

* * *

_"Harry… Harry Potter. So much like your father… Except for your eyes. They look just like Lily's." The voice of Peter Pettigrew said pitifully, while Harry stood in front of him, with Tracey standing to the back left of him, her wand pointed directly at the mousey man. "Trace, if he moves, petrify him. I'm freeing Sirius tonight." He told his best-and only- friend. Tracey affirmed his command with a nod, and moved to block the door of the Shrieking Shack as Harry sprinted out of it, and avoided the Willow, while he jogged to the castle to get Dumbledore. _

_Tracey stood watching Pettigrew, on the outside she was cold, and her wand was ready to cast a curse, but on the inside she was extremely unstable, nervous and mentally forcing her wand not to shake from the nervousness she was feeling. Pettigrew stood there, watching Tracey with what looked like a small bit of amusement, "T-Tracey, is it?" He asked in his quivery voice, "You- you're so much like Lilly. So brave. So strong." He said, "H-how long have you been dating Harry?" He asked, trying to distract the girl from what she was supposed to be doing, but Tracey was completely silent, staring straight into Peter's eyes and refusing to let him into her mind, although she had almost answered to say that she wasn't dating him. _

_Moments passed and Harry still wasn't back, and Tracey's arm was getting tired. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to just petrify him and watch his frozen body instead of standing here, at attention. "Petrificus Totalus." She whispered, quietly so Pettigrew wouldn't hear it. _

_Peter didn't even see the light come from her wand, but felt his body go rigid against his command and a painful throb begin at the back of his head as he hit the ground, and he let out a scream, but it didn't sound like anything. "What's this?!" The Minister of Magic asked as he entered the room, followed closely by Dumbledore and ended with Harry. _

_Harry smiled lightly as he was turned on by Dumbledore, who said quietly, "Thank you Harry. We can take it from here, my boy. You and your friend go get some rest." Harry didn't need any more coaxing and he gladly accepted, walking back to the dungeons silently with Tracey, occasionally looking at her, wondering what her reaction would be to him not having to live with those muggles! He had told her all about them, albeit very reluctantly, and she was positively mortified. Her best friend was so abused at home! She had asked her family a few times to let Harry come stay the whole summer, but all she had managed was the last few weeks of summer. She was okay with it though, as it allowed her more time with her closest friend, and it allowed him to escape the people he had to call family. But now that Harry had pretty much proven Sirius innocent, he was free to go and live with him wherever he pleased. _

* * *

Harry's mind decided to jump further forward in this weird dream-land, and he was catapulted into his fourth year.

* * *

_"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, with a hint of surprise and even anger to the crowd as he read over the burnt, crumpled up piece of paper that had just flown out of the Goblet. This had earned him even more stares from across the room, including from Tracey, who was looking mildly surprised and slightly pale, probably because of the note that probably meant his death had just came from the Goblet. _

_Harry stood up slowly, shivering in the suddenly cold room as he slowly walked towards the door that the Headmaster was pointing to, and he looked behind him, suddenly hearing Ron Weasley shout, "HE'S A DARK LORD! I WANT HIM TAKEN OUT OF HERE!" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. _

_He hadn't gotten along with any of the Weasleys', with the exception of Fred Weasley, who was one of the few people Harry considered his friends, and this really wasn't helping. Harry knew that the Weasleys' were extremely jealous of him, and that they would do anything to try and get him out of the school. Dumbledore had found their daughter's dead body in the famed Chamber of Secrets that supposedly didn't exist, after the headmaster had supposedly killed a Basilisk down there, which had been petrifying students all year. _

_Harry had caught a lot of crap for this, mainly because it wasn't a secret that he could communicate with snakes using parsletongue, and that had eventually lead to an attack on Harry from most of the Weasleys', and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, who was actually really good at fighting, but she wasn't a match for the duo of Tracey and Harry. Ron and most of the other Weasleys' had completely blamed Harry for the petrification of the students last year, and the death of their daughter, Ginny, but Tracey knew that Harry was actually innocent. _

_Tracey sat on the bench, silently fearing what was to come of her best friend. She didn't know if she could continue going to Hogwarts if she lost Harry, and shivered slightly at the fact of having to try and convince her parents to let her transfer to another school. She knew that she would have to leave, because except for Harry, she was completely miserable, She had begged Severus to have her schedule changed to fit Harry's, and he had allowed it, seeing how much she hated the other students. They had all picked on her because she was such close friends with Harry, and she tried her hardest to ignore it, but it got really bad at times. There were nights where Harry would sit up with Tracey and hold her while she cried into his chest, while he whispered words of comfort and solace to her. Tracey wanted desperately to ask Harry to be her boyfriend, but she really couldn't, just out of fear that Harry didn't feel the same, and she drove him away from her. _

_Harry eventually came out of the small room in the back of the Great Hall, and resumed his seat next to Tracey, who immediately grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it reassuringly, refusing to let her see the stream of tears that was slowly leaking down his face as he resigned to his death. _

* * *

_"Miss Davis, I regret to inform you that I do not know how to dance, but would like to ask you to accompany me to the Yule Ball." Harry asked nervously, feeling the sweat building up on his brow as he looked at his closest friend, who had her eyebrows raised as she slowly put down the book and smiled._

_"Sure Mister Potter, but I will require some form of compensation for all the toe stepping on that you're going to do, if you are as bad as you say." She replied, smiling and nodding her head lightly at his request, making him sigh in relief, "Done. I shall see you tomorrow then, Miss Davis. I look forward to our date." He winked and walked out from the library, leaving a stunned Tracey at the table, staring at the door to which Harry had just walked out of. _

_The next day had come too quickly for the couple. Harry had nothing nice to wear, no dress robes of any sort, having never bothered go shopping for new robes while he was with the Davis' family, and ended up throwing on his school robes and taking off the Hogwarts Crest that was etched into his right breast, and enchanted them to become a dark green, to which he smiled and tossed on some black pants and a blue t-shirt. _

_While he waited for Tracey to come down, he had decided to go and see what his other friend, Fleur Delacour, was wearing. He smiled and felt his jaw fall as he saw her in her periwinkle dress that was really simple. No frills or anything of that sort, just a blue dress that cut off above the knee. He smiled and bowed towards his French friend, "You look very nice, Miss Delacour." He said, looking her up and down. "Thank you, 'Arry. You don't look zat bad yourself." She said, smiling and resting her elbow on his shoulder. _

_Harry smiled, "Thanks Fleur." He said, watching the stairs and seeing Tracey come down, this time, his jaw dropping even further as he saw what she was wearing. A dress similar to Fleur's, except it was chocolate brown, which brought out her beautiful short hair, which didn't have much done to it, aside from it looking slightly more sleek. _

_"M-Merlin." Harry whispered, looking at the girl in front of him as he smiled and walked towards her, smiling and giving her a small hug, relishing in her rosy scent. "You really went all out, didn't you?" Harry asked as he pulled away, making Tracey giggle, "Yeah, I did. I thought that I should look really nice tonight. It's a special night." She whispered smiling up at Harry, who nodded, "I guess so. Just a first date n' all." He said, smiling at Tracey. _

_She smiled and led him out into the dance floor, which made them the first couple to the dance floor, eliciting a few cheers from the crowd at their bravery. They slowly started swaying to the music, nothing special, while Tracey laid her head on Harry's chest, calmly smiling at the perfect moment that they had created. There was nothing in the world that could take this feeling away from her; it felt almost as if she was in a dream. _(A/N: See what I did there?)

_The dances past quickly, and the last dance of the night was soon upon them, as they smiled and resumed their original position that they had started in, but when the song was over, Harry, gathering the bit of Gryffindor courage that the Hat had said he had all those years ago, leaned in, and kissed Tracey lightly, igniting fireworks off in his mind and making her stiffen in surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss as well, hugging Harry tightly as they danced._

_When Harry had pulled away from Tracey, he smiled down at her, and without thinking, uttered, "I love you." _

* * *

_Harry sprinted down the final stretch of the maze, memories of his year rushing through his head as he slowly pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Cedric's feet, "Diffindo." He uttered, causing a large cut to appear in the other champion's foot, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground, leaving Harry alone to run after the cup. _

_Harry hated having to do this, but he knew that he had to win. If he was the underdog in the condition, then he was going to come out on top. He had done so with the dragon, him having been able to pull off a lucky stint and casted his infamous cutting spell into the dragons eyes, causing it to stomp madly about, narrowly missing the eggs that he was tasked with collecting. He had easily made it to the golden egg, and the dragon was taken away, still trying to breath fire onto the teenager while he held his egg confidently, watching the trainers struggle to take the blinded dragon away. _

_He had also done this in the second task, having just cast a shockwave spell around him, stunning everybody in the water around him. He had cleanly cut the ropes that were securing the person that he had to rescue- Tracey Davis of course- and had made it to the front, and had also waited around for Fleur to come and rescue her sister, which had put her in second place, as he put wards around the other champions that disabled them from reaching their respective champions, which was a really mean move, and had cost him points, but since he was already far ahead of his competition, he had been put into first place with ease._

_He smiled as the second task brought back memories of the Yule Ball, and how perfect it had been, and when he had touched the cup, he was instantly transported away from the maze, and tossed roughly into some graveyard. He stood up, and was forced against the wall, with what looked like Professor Moody tying him down to the Grim Reaper that he was standing behind. _

_The blood was taken, and the hand was given, and the birth of Lord Voldemort was quick and simple. _

_"C'mon Harry!" The man shouted, raising his wand and casting the fateful green curse towards the boy, who narrowly rolled out of the way, "C'mon. You can fight back! I'm not that good, clearly! You've beaten me more than once. Do it again!" He taunted, casting more curses at Harry, who was getting more and more tired, having given up on retaliation a while ago. His only goal was to get back to the cup, hoping that it worked in the reverse way. He was metres away from it and was ready to make the final push, and he heard Voldemort scream, "Avada Kedavara!" Just as he dove for the cup._

_As his hand made contact with the cup, so did the curse, and the body of Harry Potter was thrown onto the grounds, in front of the whole school, eliciting screams of terror as Harry's last words echoed from his mouth, "I… Love you." He whispered, and fell dead. _

* * *

Harry screamed as he jumped awake, drawing his wand from his pocket and casting a blasting spell into the wall where Hermione and Ron were watching Harry with looks of worry on their faces, which turned to fear and surprise as the hole in the wall was blown off and Harry was looking into the face of Neville Longbottom, who had turned a very dark shade of red as his bowels emptied themselves all over his pants.

"Oh… Hi Harry." He said quietly

* * *

AND THERE WE GO! I'm pretty satisfied with this… I hope that you guys are too. The ending is rushed but thats just cause I wanted to go to sleep. Let me know what you guys think. I can go a lot of ways with this story. I think it'll be quite satisfying if you guys like it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here we go. Another few attempts at giving you guys another chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up, but I guess I'm back for the time being. I came up with this chapter after having a dream that simply would. Not. Go. Away. A bit of important information: this is the day after they get to Hogwarts… and its from Tracey's POV. Surprise.

* * *

_He slowly leaned in, his lips quivering with nervousness, but he knew that she wanted this, and so he pressed on, until their lips met in a brilliant kiss. Sparks seemed to appear and rain down upon the two, as they were lost in their own world as the kiss went on. When Harry pulled back, he smiled at her and uttered, "I love you. Now wake up." His voice said, changing into a familiar female's voice. "Wake up Trace. C'mon. It's early."_

* * *

"Mmmph…. Geddoff me." Tracey Davis said as she pushed the unknown figure off her bed, not wanting to leave this dream. But the moment that her fingers came in contact with the person, she knew that the dream was lost forever, and so she cracked her eyes open to see her best friend, Daphne Greengrass on top of her, her shaking her lightly with a smile upon her face, "C'mon, Ms. I love you. Time to get up." She said playfully, sliding off her bed and standing up, looking at Tracey.

"Who was it you're dreaming about this time? Cedric?" She asked, her voice filled with mirth as she watched the brown-haired girl sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glaring at Daphne, "No, it wasn't Cedric again, you stupid prat." She said, a little irritated that she had been woken up so early, and from such a brilliant dream.

Daphne just giggled and stalked off to her own bed, falling on it, and looking over at Tracey, "Well, it's time to get up anyway. I'll try and pry the information out of you later. Get ready for breakfast." She said, quickly recovering and walking out of the fourth year dorms, leaving Tracey alone with her thoughts.

Tracey sat on the bed, contemplating her dream that she had had. Sure she fancied the Boy-Who-Lived, but in all reality, who didn't? Tracey knew that Daphne had also had a crush on the raven-haired boy, god forbid Draco find out about the it, lest he might turn to physical violence towards his girlfriend, so she made damn sure that only Tracey knew about it and that she didn't let anybody else about it. But that wasn't the point, no. Tracey Davis seemed to be crushing on Harry Potter and she didn't know why. She had never found an interest in the boy, and she never really liked him, figuring him to be stuck up and ignorant, at least from what Draco and Snape have said. But this was only one dream, so she decided to let it go, and maybe her seemingly newfound crush would fade away, just like the rest of the boys she had thought about dating.

And even though she had decided that this was just a simple-school girl crush on the attractive boy at the school, she couldn't help but think that she could have him, if she wanted too. She was very beautiful, and she knew it having dated few Slytherin boys just because she could, and she knew that she was sought after. Her long flowing brown hair, and her beautiful blue eyes, combined with the lithe body, she knew that she could have many more boyfriends, if she wanted, but Tracey figured that she'd get schooling done before looking for love interests. Little did she know that fate had many other ideas in store for her.

* * *

"So who are you staring at?" Daphne asked as she watched her friend's eyes focused on a single point, and she knew this was from the dream about the boy. Daphne didn't really care who it was, she just wanted to know so she could tease Tracey about it, and she knew that it must've been somebody bad because of her reluctance to tell her.

"Nobody." She said, smirking over the power she had over Daphne. It wasn't too often when she had something like this, so she added it to the list of reasons why she wouldn't tell Daphne that she was crushing on Harry Potter. "It's really none of your business, as well, Ms. Greengrass. At least I have somebody that I can crush on." She said.

Daphne laughed and stabbed at a piece of bacon fiercefully, "Why can't you tell me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because if I told you, you'd never let me hear the end of it. Ever. I would be laying on my deathbed and you'd be next to me, remember the time you were crushing on Harr-" Before she cut herself off, she already knew that it was too late, and watched as Daphne's eyes widened as her mouth opened, "TRACEY DAVIS FANCI -"

Her mouth kept moving but she didn't notice that there was no sound as Tracey slid her wand back into her pocket, feeling the rest of the blood drain from her face as she stared at Daphne, who realized her voice was silenced, and turned towards Tracey, a look of pure glee on her face as she stood up, and with a gleam in her eye, started walking over to the Gryffindor table, more specifically, Harry Potter.

Tracey got up too, drawing her wand, ready to cast another spell as Daphne broke into a run, and started sprinting towards Harry, drawing the attention and looks that Tracey _did not _want on her if she was even going to approach the boy. "Daphne NO!" She shouted over the roar of the students at breakfast, and broke into a run after her. As she caught up, she remembered she was a witch, and cast a tripping jinx towards the girl, but it had hit the floor behind her heels, and she kept running, yanking her own wand out and removing the silenced spell, and ending up sending her own tripping jinx towards the girl in retaliation, which almost made its mark, but had Tracey jump over the spell, hitting some poor girl, causing her face to flop into the eggs on her plate.

As Daphne rounded Gryffindor table, so did Tracey, and she was close enough that she launched herself towards Daphne, fully concentrated on her objective, which was to not let Daphne get to Harry. She felt her shoulder make contact, followed by the rest of the body as she felt Daphne fall towards the ground, and the slowly skidded to a stop, right in front of none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.

A funny thing happens when a human skull comes in sudden and hard contact with the ground; it shuts down for a little while, That's exactly what had happened when Tracey's head had impacted the ground, unknown to either Harry or Daphne, as Daphne had quickly pushed Tracey off of her, and was about to tell Harry something important when she realized that Tracey had stopped trying.

* * *

_Tracey was sitting in the stands, excitedly waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the maze, with the cup in hand. That one Gryffindor had been announcing what was happening all through the event, and she had knew that harry was going to come out on top. Tracey had gotten slightly nervous when she had heard that Cedric Diggory had met up with Harry, and it seemed that they were working together until the announcer said that Cedric had shot up red sparks. _

_Finally, it was announced that Harry had gotten the cup, and that he was due to teleport back to the entrance any moment. When the boy was nowhere to be found, she started panicking slightly, having overheard conversations between Draco and Goyle about the Dark Lord returning, but she had dismissed it as wishful thinking and ideas of how he could come back. Tracey shook her head, and sighed; she was jumping to conclusions, something to which Harry himself had picked up on, and often teased her about. Tracey's mind started wondering to where exactly he could be, as Dumbledore looked slightly nervous, and his eyes had lost their custom twinkle. _

_Daphne had noticed the distress emitting from her friend, and she had an idea. She struck up conversation with her, hoping to distract her slightly, or take her mind off it. They had been talking for about thirty minutes, and suddenly, there was a whisper that anybody could've heard, "I…Love you." _

_Tracey looked back to the grounds where the whisper had come from, and to her horror, she saw Harry lying there, dead on the ground. His once emerald green eyes a faded grey. While everybody else was panicking and screams were heard throughout the stands, nobody heard the heartbroken voice, "No."_

* * *

Tracey's eyes slowly opened, her body shivering as the cold passed over her body, and her hand instinctively reached for the blanket, yanking it up above her shoulders, and noticing that there were tear streaks down her face. She also noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing, with a raven-haired boy looking at her with a nervous expression on his face, "Um… Hi." He said, with a small smile, which didn't seem to help as she looked back at him.

"Hello." She said nervously, giving him a smile back, although it caused her headache to come back, her eyes momentarily flashing with pain as she examined the boy with a mild interest.

"I'm just a bunch of bad luck, aren't I?" He asked quietly, laughing as he stood up, and causing Tracey to look at him with a small amount of confusion on her face, as she frantically wiped the tears away from her face, "Wh-what do you mean?" She said, her voice cracking lightly, causing him to laugh again, "Well, we ended up running into each other on the train, and both fell on the floor, a-"

"I believe it was just you who fell, Mr. Potter." She said, grinning, even though it hurt her immensely so. He sighed and nodded, "Well, at least you still have your memory. The Daphne girl has been in here for quite a while. I came by to make sure you're okay." He said, smiling and turning towards the door, "Wait! Wh-what did Daph tell you?" She asked nervously, hoping that her secret was still safe. "Nothing much. Just that there was something she needed to tell me, but when you tackled her, she hit her head, and forgot." He said, causing Tracey to nod, "Oh… Maybe she'll remember sometime." Tracey said, hopefully avoiding the question she knew was next.

"Why did you tackle her?" Harry asked, suddenly turning around, "I-uh… We... Well, she told me something, and I didn't want it to get out." She said, knowing that it was a horrible lie, and that he knew the same. "Oh, well… I hope that your secret stays safe." He said, before turning and walking out of the Hospital Wing.

After he left, Tracey laid back in bed, hoping that the headache would go away soon, and having not seen Madam Pomphrey, she had to just soldier through it. While she battled the headache, her thoughts drifted to the strange dream once again as she wondered exactly the dream was trying to tell her, or what the dream meant. Did this mean that Harry was going to die? Was it a dream of the future? (A/N: See what I did there?) She sighed dejectedly, and rested her head against the comfortable pillow, trying to figure out what the dream meant.

While she was thinking about the dream, Daphne slipped in unnoticed and slowly walked up next to her, "Hey miss." She said, looking at Tracey sadly, "I-I'm so sorry." She whispered, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as she looked at her bed-ridden friend, who was forced out of her thoughts.

"Wha-Oh… it's okay… I did this to myself," She said, shrugging and looking at her, "I'm surprised that you didn't get hurt as well." Tracey said, smiling and sliding her hand into Daphne's. "I didn't… I 'forgot' about your little fancy though." Daphne said, a small smile on her face as a single tear slid down her face. "Thanks… I might do something about it when I'm ready." Tracey said, shrugging and yawning, scared to fall asleep.

"So how about you tell me about your nightmare?" Daphne asked, her eyes raised, "You talk a lot in your sleep."

* * *

There you go guys. The next chapter. I hope its okay, I know its not good. But eh, I don't really care anymore. I'm pretty happy with this. It's a lot shorter than normal, but I blame that on writers' block and the fact that I just got back from a break. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Mainly just introducing some mor story elements.


End file.
